fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Patriarch
"He is more than just a human. Do you know of another man who can gather the fates of thousands of star systems in his palm? Do you know of another man who can guide millions of ships among the infinite stars with merely a thought? Do you know of another man who can subjugate an entire galaxy and fill every corner of it with the sons and daughters of mankind? If you know of such a person, then I pray you, tell me how they are any less than God?" —Gandales, about The Patriarch Summary The Patriarch 'is the immortal ruler of mankind, currently ruling for 13,000 years. He was once, early in his life, a farmer's son who desired change, and gained a following large enough to overthrow his government, eventually conquering his homeland and becoming it's emperor. But he did not stop there, he moved on to conquering and subjugating the surrounding lands, which were already at war. Eventually, he had conquered an area so vast that he now held a great deal of the earth. And here, he was faced with a great trouble. The world was at war, fighting with itself, conflicting with his aims of reclaiming the once great empire that it had held across the vast galaxy. Upon learning this, The Patriarch retreated to his chambers, becoming more and more bedridden, eventually not leaving his chamber, which not even a sliver of light entered. One night, in his dreams, he received a vision. The vision challenged him to change the land around him so that it would be unrecognisable. An eternity within the dream passed, and eventually the landscape's original appearance could not be recognised. And as soon as he had finished moving the last boulder, he awoke to find that only a moment had passed in reality. Suddenly feeling revitalised, he left the chamber to walk about the palace. But now things were different. The Patriarch found that he could change things about the area around him, like the composition of the walls and the language his attendants spoke. Time passed, and he received another vision. This time, the vision challenged him to build a vast citadel, worthy of an emperor with nothing but the land around him. And so he did, and after another eternity, he was finished. But then, the vision challenged him to destroy that very temple that he had built. And he did, though it took almost as long. And as he destroyed the last wall, he found that he had returned to reality to find only a moment had passed again. Feeling extremely well, he left the palace and began to wander about the world, almost like a ghost. But things were different again, and he was now extremely potent. He found that he could banish any misfortune that befell his people, like disease and mutation. Time passed again, he performed countless miracles and humanity's faith in itself was restored. But on one of his many wanderings about the world, he found himself experiencing one last vision. The vision challenged him to fill a vast library with all the knowledge he had. And so, he did. He wrote for another eternity, eventually concluding with the last words in the last book "To reclaim what he lost." and putting it in the last empty space on the shelf. And when he did, he found himself in an oily void. A creature approached him, claiming it's name as Ain. Ain spoke to the Patriarch, and told him a great many things, revealing that the latter had completed his apotheosis into the guide of mankind, who would lead them to their ideal future. Eventually, the Ain and the Patriarch parted, the former granting the divine title of "Hadou". And in that instant, the vision was over in only a moment of real time. The Patriarch had now cleared his mind of all doubt, he returned to his home kingdom, revealing himself to his people once again. After building his armies, he declared war upon the fractured humanity. These wars lasted nearly a decade before they concluded in his victory, and he was made the Master and God of mankind, who would guide them towards the reclamation of it's long-lost empires among the stars. To his subjects, he is no less than God, all-knowing and all-powerful. He is undoubtedly the ideal leader of mankind who stands guard against the unknowable horrors that attempt beset them each and every day. He is the Patriarch, the shield and the sword of mankind, and he always shall be as such. However, there are times when he vanishes for seemingly no reason. Currently, humanity faces one of it's darkest times, as he has been absent for 100 years and counting. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''At least '''4-A, likely higher Name: The Patriarch, "God" (by his most devout followers), The Father (By Gandales) Origin: Of Gods and Men Gender: Male Age: '''13,000+ years '''Classification: Lord of man, conqueror of the galaxy, "God", Hadou Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, but he has to die for it to work), Precognition (The Patriarch constantly receives visions that inform him of a nearly endless amount of possible futures, and these visions last only a second), Biological and Disease Manipulation (Able to remove illnesses from his subjects, and even alter deformities), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation (On the atomic level), Vastly Augmented Senses, Can attack on every level of existence (Spiritual, Mental, Symbolic etc. these attacks also ignore conventional durability), Void Manipulation (Able to erase a being's existence on every level. Additionally, "Fires of Dogma" is composed of the power opposed to existence), Power Nullification (Most notable with Mid-Godly Regeneration. Superior to Gandales, who was able to permanently kill Gudou, who have the same Healing abilities as Hadou), Able to harm Intangible and Non-Corporeal entities, Telekinesis, Flight and Spaceflight (via Telekinesis), Extreme Resistance to Mind, Soul, Conceptual and Matter Manipulation and Reality Warping (Hadou are able to resist the powers of other Hadou) as well asEmpathic ManipulationMadness Manipulation, Absorption (Seemed unaffected by The Tumour's speech which normally takes the stamina of all things in it's presence, including non-corporeal and intangible beings. This also makes the being become nihilistic and suicidal), Power Nullification (Able to ignore The Tumour's defences. Able to ignore the abilities of Kaharahk) and Void Manipulation (Can cover himself in the Fires of Dogma without being erased), Spatial Manipulation (Created the Emperor's Library, which contains an infinite space within itself), Energy Manipulation and BFR (See Notable Attacks/Techniques), Sealing (After realising that he couldn't kill The Tumour, he sealed it into his blade, permanently setting it ablaze), Transmutation (Can change the shape of his blade into versions of his Hadou's weapons), Time Manipulation (With his Dies Irae replica), Reactive Power Level, Absorption (With his Sonne replica) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely higher''' (Vastly Superior to Horus, who created a storm that engulfed multiple Solar Systems for 10,000 years. Fought and eventually defeated The Tumour. Broke The Savage God's energy attack and inflicted a mortal wound to him when he wasn't holding back) some of his attacks ignore durability. '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Vastly Superior to the other Hadou, who flew across a significant portion of the Milky Way in just a few minutes. Horus himself noted that he couldn't follow his movements with his eyes. Beams of energy seemed nearly frozen to him when he went by them) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Caught a continent-sized meteor from Pluto and through it towards the sun. In addition, it reached the sun in a matter of seconds) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely higher (Fought and cut limbs off of The Tumour. Should be vastly superior to the likes of Gandales, who killed hundreds of Gudou without using his weapon.) Durability: '''At least Multi-Solar System Level', likely higher (Took hits from The Tumour. Vastly superior to Horus, who took hits from three other Hadou with little effect. Horus himself conceded that harming The Patriarch is an impossible task, even for him) 'Stamina:' likely Limitless 'Range: 'Interstellar (Superior to Horus, who created a storm that covered hundreds of star systems) '''Standard Equipment: '"Sunrise", a sword that is said to be coated in the light of the sun, inspiring awe and overwhelming those that witness it's light. The sword can also transform to become an inferior version of the other Hadou's weapons. The first of these is his replica of Dies Irae, which, similar to the original, slows the opponent down to the point that even characters whose speed exceeds light are almost frozen. The condition is that he first has to strike the opponent on the neck, otherwise it won't work. The second is his Replica of Sonne. It's effects being that once he throws it, it will always be faster than the target and is impossible to evade and will ignore all barriers, however it doesn't send them to any form of Golden Realm, merely dealing the normal Omni-Level damage. However, he gains the abilities and memories of the beings he kills with this weapon. 'Intelligence: '''Supergenius. Greatly knowledgeable about genetics and mechanics, such that he was able to engineer his superhuman armies. He is also a military genius, capable of leading a vast conquest to retake the galaxy. He also has knowledge of the occult, knowing a great deal on souls as well as how to make beings ascend to his level, which is how he created the other Hadou. '''Weaknesses: '''The Patriarch is typically reluctant to fight using his full power, unless necessary. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * '''Fires of Dogma: '''Pitch-Black Flames, darker than space itself. The Flames are part of nonexistence, opposed to existence itself, and consume any existing thing that touches them. These can be used in a plethora of ways, like projecting them, exploding them, and even covering himself in them to render all attacks towards him null. * '''Anarchy Pillars: '''Manifests as various violent weather effects, like storms, hurricanes and waves. These attacks rip apart reality wherever they are, leaving tears in existence that lead to self-collapsing dimensions of chaos. These attacks also rapidly deteriorate a being on all levels of existence when hitting them, and The Patriarch is able to direct these attacks towards the tears in reality. Using this, he was able to remove the body parts of The Tumour, thus negating their anomalous properties.Category:Tier 4 Category:Hadou Category:Hax Users Category:Humans Category:Rulers Category:Of Gods and Men Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Precognition Users Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users